


Another round

by GlytchedMuffins



Series: Glytched personaverse [1]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Persona 3 Protagonist Lives, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Robot/Human Relationships, Temporary Character Death, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlytchedMuffins/pseuds/GlytchedMuffins
Summary: After the battle with Nyx and being dead for a couple months, Yuuki Makoto was ready to have as normal of a life as possible after being dead since nothing can be stranger than that.However fate has other plans.With the creation of the shadow operatives, the kidnapping of Aigis's sister and a trip to a world inside a TV, Makoto summons his personas once more.(An AU where the p3MC is a part of persona 4 arena, inspired by an art piece by Aruetsuto on Deviantart)Edit: before I continue this there are other projects I want to tackle.





	Another round

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: random updates since I want to make this to make sense with the story but will most likely fail cause this is my first ever written story

This story is mainly to satisfy MY imagination, it's not to please the fandom, (of course those who will like it I thank you in advance ^-^) I'll write this how I like it and how I want to, people who'll complain about that will be ignored. However I will listen to suggestions and grammer/typo fixes, those are appreciated.

I chose the name yuuki makoto insted of arisato minato because:  
1) I like it more  
2) I didn't read the manga but I did watch the movies so I am more familiar with it and  
3) in arena thay used Narukami Yu, the anime name, for p4MC so most likely they will use the movie version for p3MC

I love Aikoto (Aigis x MC) very much so I added it BUT I'll try and not make it the focus, the focus is Makoto.

There is also another part to this au that will be implied but will apear in the arena ultimax version (if I make one)

And now on to the background!

While everyone thought Makoto died on that rooftop after they've gone through the entirety of the answer, the SEES learn that Makoto (after learning about Erebus and the truth about Nyx) decided to fend of Erebus for all eternity so the fall won't return (no door~kun insted spend all eternity fighting a 2 headed dog thing). SEES determined to save their friend find a way to help Makoto defeat Erebus, However until humanity stops wishing for death Erebus will return and makoto will be indanger once more, and SEES (now the shadow operatives) is trying to find a way to make sure that never happens again.  
Meanwhile even though Makoto was saved the entire ordeal affected him both physically and mentally which created new problems for him, problems that his found family tries to help with. Like the problem of 'Yuuki Makoto is officially dead so he can't go to school or work since it will cause a riot' it also doesn't help that Makoto never really had plans for his future, he doesn't care what he does and only few things make him care about anything. One of those things though is helping others, despite his apathetic nature his does care about others (dying also helps you appreciate life more). But he also doesn't want to be far from the SO incase of a shadow emergency. So Kikuno suggests "why not become a butler then" (wich Junpei follows with:"That... actually make so much sense and it fits him way to well now that I think about it!" I can't be the only ome who thinks door~kun is perfect for serving right?). Makoto now helps Mitsuru not only with SO stuff but bussiness stuff in general.


End file.
